Blue Mage: Guide to Weapons and Armor
Category:Guides Weapons Sword :Lvl 1 Wax Sword +1/Onion Sword :Lvl 7 Xiphos +1/Xiphos :Lvl 13 Brass Xiphos +1 ::Alternate Option: Scimitar (Personally, I perfer a lower delay at lower levels) :Lvl 18 Flame Sword/Fire Sword :Lvl 24 Nadrs (Nice amount of damage with additional effect of poison) :Lvl 27 Gladius (If you obtained Nadrs, skip this one.) :Lvl 28 Mithran Scimitar :Lvl 30 Centurion's Sword (Same damage as the Mithran Scimitar, but with lower delay as well as ACC+3 and ATT+3)) ::Alternate Option: Steel Kilij :Lvl 34 Bastokan Sword/Republic Sword :Lvl 40 Combat Caster's Scimitar ::Alternate Option: Immortal's Scimitar :Lvl 43 Combat Caster's Scimitar +1 :Lvl 47 Flame Blade Plus 1/Flame Blade +1 :Lvl 49 Crimson Blade :Lvl 50 Immortal's Shotel :Lvl 53 Darksteel Falchion :Lvl 55 Musketeer Commander's Falchion ::Alternate Option 1: Wise Wizard's Anelace ::Alternate Option 2: Kilij :Lvl 58 Bloody Blade :Lvl 60 Leech Scimitar ::Alternate Option: Singh Kilij :Lvl 64 Jagdplaute (Better for offhand rather than main in dual-wielding.) :Lvl 65 Ifrit's Blade ::Alternate Option 1: Platinum Cutlass ::Alternate Option 2: Aquan Slayer or Vermin Slayer orDarksteel Kilij :Lvl 69 Wing Sword +1/Wing Sword :Lvl 71 Senior Gold Musketeer's Scimitar :Lvl 72 Shiva's Shotel ::Alternate Option 1: Martial Anelace ::Alternate Option 2: Dissector :Lvl 73 Perdu Hanger ::Alternate Option: Demon Slayer or Dragon Slayer :Lvl 75 Hofud Throwing Note: Since Blue Mage does not have any ranking with this skill, it is probably not really worth getting the best if you only need something to pull the mob. There are a variety of selections from which you can choose to implement into your particular build. The +1/+2 selections at lvel 43 were selected for their status benefits for the slot rather than their damage. :Lvl 1 Fortune Egg :Lvl 15 Rogetsurin (Pulling purposes.) :Lvl 20 Platoon Disc (Pulling purposes.) :Lvl 25 Morion Tathlum :Lvl 28 Chakram (Pulling purposes.) :Lvl 30 RSE Sachets :::Elvaan: Attar Sachet/'Olibanum Sachet' :::Hume: Millefleurs Sachet/'Balm Sachet' :::TaruTaru: Sweet Sachet :Lvl 43 Junior Musketeer's Chakram +1/Junior Musketeer's Chakram +2 :Lvl 50 Mantra Coin (Pulling purposes as well as stats.) :Lvl 66 Phantom Tathlum :Lvl 70 Hedgehog Bomb :Lvl 75 Aureole (If you perfer +MAcc.) Armor * At level 16-17, either Bone or Lizard set may be used. Lizard is usually cheaper. Head :Lvl 1 Bronze Cap :Lvl 7 Leather Bandana :Lvl 10 Faceguard or Royal Footman's Bandana :Lvl 16 Bone Mask or ::Lvl 17 Lizard Helm * :Lvl 21 Beetle Mask (uncompleted) Body :Lvl 1 Bronze Harness or RSE :Lvl 7 Leather Vest :Lvl 10 Scale Mail :Lvl 16 Bone Harness or ::Lvl 17 Lizard Jerkin * :Lvl 21 Beetle Harness (uncompleted) Hands :Lvl 1 Bronze Mittens or RSE :Lvl 7 Leather Gloves * :Lvl 10 Legionnaire's Mittens or Royal Footman's Gloves :Lvl 16 Bone Mittens or ::Lvl 17 Lizard Gloves * :Lvl 21 Beetle Mittens (uncompleted) Legs :Lvl 1 Bronze Subligar or RSE :Lvl 7 Leather Trousers :Lvl 10 Scale Cuisses :Lvl 16 Bone Subligar or ::Lvl 17 Lizard Trousers * :lvl 20 Garrison Hose DD :Lvl 21 Beetle Subligar (uncompleted) Feet :Lvl 1 Bronze Leggings or RSE :Lvl 7 Leather Highboots or Bounding Boots or Leaping Boots :Lvl 10 Scale Greaves :Lvl 16 Bone Leggings or ::Lvl 17 Lizard Ledelsens * :Lvl 21 Beetle Leggings (uncompleted) Waist :Lvl 1 Gold Moogle Belt/'Silver Moogle Belt'/'Bronze Moogle Belt' ::Alt.Opt.: Blood Stone +1/Blood Stone :Lvl 8 Heko Obi +1 (Expensive and only needed if you feel that you can use it's benefit. Otherwise, skip and don't bother with the NQ.) :Lvl 14 Warrior's Belt +1/Warrior's Belt ::Alt.Opt.: [[Friar's Rope :Lvl 18 Samsonian's Belt or Brave Belt/Barbarian's Belt ::Alt.Opt.: Magic Belt +1 ::Alt.Opt.: Silver obi +1 (Same deal as the level 8 Heko Obi +1; See the notes above.) :Lvl 34 Gold Obi +1 (See notes of level 8 Heko Obi +1.) :Lvl 40 Qiqirn Sash +1/Qiqirn Sash (Add to your MP recovery set.) (uncompleted) Back :Lvl 4 Rabbit Mantle :Lvl 12 Traveler's Mantle :Lvl 17 Lizard Mantle or ::Lvl 18 Dhalmel Mantle :Lvl 24 Nomad's Mantle (uncompleted) Neck (to be added) Ring (to be added) Earring The selections here are for the most part focusing on +MP. However, with a wide variety of choices, feel free to implement the earrings that you perfer in these slots. :Lvl 1 Cassie Earring :Lvl 10 Energy Earring +1/Energy Earring or Onyx Earring (You can opt for +HP earrings, but personally I'd use these to cast more in a single battle at these levels.) ::Alternate Option: Optical Earring :Lvl 17 Valor Earring (If you've picked up a pair of the Energy Earring +1, then skip these.) :Lvl 29 Cunning Earring ::Alternate Option: Dodge Earring (Good for soloing.)) :Lvl 30 Morion Earring +1/Morion Earring :Lvl 45 Astral Earring :Lvl 47 Moldavite Earring'' (If you want a magical spells to hit for a little more.) :Lvl 49 [Earring Plus 1|Mana Earring +1/Mana Earring ::Alt.Opt.1: Heims Earring ::Alt.Opt.2: '''Boroka Earring (A piece that can be added to a MP recovery set.) :Lvl 50 Antivenom Earring and Insomnia Earring ::Alt.Opt.: Velocity Earring (Good for soloing.) :Lvl 55 Desamilion's Earring or Gayanj's Earring ::Alt.Opt.1: Quantz's Earring ::Alt.Opt.2: 'Zedoma's Earring :Lvl 60 Phantom Earring +1/Phantom Earring ::Alt.Opt.: Elusive Earring (Soloing purposes.) :Lvl 65 'Relaxing Earring (Add to MP recovery set.) :Lvl 67 Hades Earring +1/Hades Earring or Death Earring ::Alt.Opt.1: Omniscient Earring +1/Omniscient Earring (If you need +INT.) ::Alt.Opt.2: Triumph Earring +1/Triumph Earring (If you need +STR.) :Lvl 72 Magnetic Earring ::Alt.Opt.: Novio Earring Shield For the those times when you use Ninja as a sub-job. :Lvl 30 Tortoise Shield :Lvl 58 Astral Shield :Lvl 68 Astral Aspis :Lvl 74 Genbu's Shield Closing Note Guide created by User:Mercurialwings with the help of friends and modifications from others. Thanks to User:Andres for the template.